The Person at Her Desk
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: The person at Kate's desk is not Kate, but that might not be a bad thing. Slightly TonyXZiva .Oneshot.


_That person at Kate was not Kate._

_For one thing, the two women looked completely different. Sure they were both dark haired and eyed, and both were attractive. But their attractive points were completely different. Kate was comfortable. She had short, straight hair, a smile bigger than the sun, and a home kind of feeling. It sort of made him feel that, if life had turned out differently then she would still be here, and would eventually get married to someone who was good with commitment (unlike him)and have a lot of kids. She was easy to picture as a mother, someone gentle._

_This woman, on the other hand, was not like that. Her hair was longer, frizzier .Her build was different .She had a big smile, but it was disarming. She was a Mossad agent, and it was impossible to tell what she thought .She had the air of the mysterious, wild dark horse about her._

_No, that person was definitely not Kate._

_Kate was capable of teasing. How many times had she left him feeling more of a dumbass than even he'd confess to being? But she still had a bit of a puritanical attitude. If he offered her a copy of GSM to read, she'd throw it back at him and call him disgusting._

_But Ziva, this person inhabiting her desk, had pulled out a copy from her bag and grinned .That was strange, from what he had experienced. Too strange. He didn't want her there. She was too different. She teased him too, but it sounded different in her faintly accented voice. Had a different .Hell, even the dead Kate knew it!_

_So he'd compare her to Kate. The colouring, teasing, the desk…It was normal wasn't it? To lose someone you'd cared about and to keep looking for them in some other place?_

_He wondered if the others felt the same. Not that he asked. He went on as normal. There were cases that needed solving .Life went on._

_And gradually, he'd see the world adjust to Ziva. McGee patiently correcting her when she mixed up her idioms…for the millionth time. Ducky, greeting her with a "Ziva, my dear. "The way he greeted Abby ,someone he'd known for longer .Gibbs, saying "Dinozzo, you're with McGee, Ziva, come with me."As if it had been that way all along. Abby, the teams "little sister" running up to hug her as tightly as she did to the others, after they had been away for a while, an easy and innocent acceptance._

_So, he decided to accept her too. The banter flowed easier, they developed a unique rapport, and he started to fall for her. He grew used to her. She became part of the routine of his messed up life._

He got there before the others, still trying to smooth his hair down in an acceptable style. A secretary came in, holding an envelope.

"Have you seen a….Miss Ziva David?" she read off the envelope , pronouncing the surname wrong.

"Ziva's desk is there." He pointed casually. The secretary thanked him and put the letter down , leaving just as she arrived.

"There's a letter on your desk." He told her.

She glanced at it . Uninterested , she shoved it in a drawer and sat down. Then she looked at him.

"Tony?"

"Yes…?"

"Your hair, it's sticking up. It looks like a toothbrush."

"I didn't have time to do it this morning….wait, a toothbrush?Are you sure you do not mean a toilet brush?"

She glared. "You knew what I meant and I know what I meant. Does it matter?" She leaned back in her chair. Glanced at him. A seductive and suspicious glance. Those adjectives did nothing to mask her indignant expression.

He gave up on his hair and started laughing.

_And he knew that the person at Kate's desk would never be Kate. No matter how much someone would wish it._

_But it was alright, because it wasn't Kate's desk anymore. Now, it was Ziva's desk._

_Hopefully, that would be something that remained forever this time._

**O.O I sure hope that this is good. I usually write anime fanfics, and that is where most of my strengths lie. But , I really like NCIS , and I wanted to write a one-shot for 's supposed to be about the team , Tony in particular , accepting Ziva so soon after Kate left.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
